List of Yaoi Manga
'A': *Abarenbou Kareshi *Ai o Kou Kemono *A Foreign Love Affair (Ikoku Irokoi Romantan) *After I Win (Hoshigarimasen! Katsumade Wa) *Age Called Blue *Ai No Kusabi *Akarui Kazoku Keikaku *Alcohol, Shirt and Kiss *All Nippon Air Line *Alley of First Love *Alone in My King's Harem *Amaamagokoro *Angel's Feather *Author's Pet *Awaken Forest 'B:' *Best Ending? *Black Knight *Blood HoneyBlue Sheep Reverie *Blue Sheep Reverie *Blue Sky Love *Bokura no Negai *Bond(z) *Border Line *Boys Next Door *Boys Love *Brilliant Blue Brilliant Blue *Brother *Brother X Brother *...But I'm Your Teacher 'C:' *Camera, Camera, Camera *Can't Win With You *Candy *A Capable Man *Castle Mango *Cause of My Teacher *Clan of the Nakagamis *Clear Skies! *Close the Last Doors *Color *Complex *Constellations in My Palm *Coponicus no Kokyuu *Crimson Spell *A Cruel God Reigns *Cut *Cute Beast 'D': *Dash! *Dear Myself *Demon Flowers *Desire *The Devil's Secret *Dining Bar Akira *Dog X Cat *Don't Blame Me *Don't Rush Love *Don't Say Anymore, Darling *Double Trouble *Dounimo Nannai Soushi Souai *Dry Heat *Duetto 'E': *Earthian *Electric Hands *Elektel Delusion *Embracing Love *Empty Heart: False Love *Endless Rain *Enslave Love *Eros in the Stoic *Escape *Exclusive Love Contract *Enzai: Falsely Accused 'F': *Fake *Fake FurFallen Moon *Fallen Moon *Fish in the Trap *Free Punch *From Up Above *Fudanshi-kun no Honey Days *Fujimi Orchestra *Future Lovers 'G:' 'H:' *Hanakage no Kioku *Hana no Miyako de *Hana no Mizo Shiru *Heart no Kakurega *Hitomi no Dokusenyoku *Houyou Jikken *Hybrid Child 'I:' *Ikezu Kareshi no Otoshikata *Itoshii Akuma 'J:' *Junjou Romantica *Junketsu Drop 'K:' *Kankei wa Mada LV.1 *Karasu ni Diamond *Kare no Tokubetsu na Kare *Kasa no Shita, Futari *Katekyo! *Kawaii Akuma *Kimi Note *Koigokoro *Koishii Akuma *Koisuru Finder no Hyouteki *Koitomo!? *Konbini-Kun *Konya mo Nemurenai *Kuroneko Kareshi no Amaekata *Kuroneko Kareshi no Asobikata *Kuroneko Kareshi no Nakasekata *Koutetsu no Baby Leaf *Kyouju to Shitsuji no Shizuka na Seikatsu *Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume o Miru 'L:' *Love Monster (MIO Junta) *Lovers Doll *Love Knot *Love Stage!! 'M:' *Mad Cinderella *Mahoroba no Hibi *Maiden Rose *Manazashi no Hayagane *Mankai Darling *Mayonaka no Oyatsu *Michiru Heya 'N:' *Nar Kiss *Nekoka Danshi no Shitsukekata *Nekoka Kareshi no Ayashikata 'O:' *Omae de Nakya Dame Mitai *Omairi desu yo *Omamorishimasu, Dokomademo *Oni ni Hatsujou *Otokogokoro *Ouji no Kikan 'P:' *Play Zone - Nikushoku Kareshi to Kaikan Tenshi *Porno Superstar *Puchitto Hajiketa 'Q:' 'R:' *Recipe no Oujisama *Renai Kaizou no Susume *Rutta to Kodama 'S:' *Sayonara, Itoshi no My Friend *See-Through *Seinen wa Ai o Kou *Sekaiichi Hatsukoi *Sensei wa Dummy *Sex Pistols *Sex Therapist *Sokonashi Freefall Romance *Sora o Daite Oyasumi *Soredemo Kamawanai *Star-like Words *Stay Gold - Koi no Lesson A to Z *Sukitte Iwasete? *Super Lovers *Sweet Destiny *Sweet Pool 'T:' *Ten Count *The Aluria Chronicles *The Color of Love *The Cosmic Tunnel *The Killer *The Visitor *Tokyo Babylon *Tonari ni Kimi no Nukumori wo *Turning Point *Two Colors 'U:' *Usotsuki wa Shinshi no Hajimari 'V:' 'W:' *Wagamama na Jewel *Walking with You *Wasuremono 'X:' 'Y:' *You're my loveprize in Viewfinder *Youthful Love *Yukemuri Tamatebako 'Z:' Category:Shounen-ai Category:Yaoi Category:Manga Category:Doujinshi Category:Romance